Rizzles is the New Black
by DrkRaven23
Summary: Alternate take on Season 4.04 "Killer in High Heels". Maura is found guilty of manslaughter and is imprisoned waiting for her appeal. Its mostly Rizzoli and Isles, but there will be appearances from OITNB characters, however there won't be much development of them, as it will surround mostly Maura and Jane's life. Comedy
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** What? No "A Name In Shadows update?" I haven't forgotten, this is just in my head and must get on paper!_

_So I had to tackle this after I woke up at 5:30 am this morning with the beginnings of a plot line in my head. I don't know why, but….I had to get it out. I expect this to be short, and since I plan on staying home this weekend to do laundry, I hope to wrap it up by Sunday. Maybe a 3 shot or something similar._

_I have the R&I episode "Killer in High Heels" on my DVR and I was discussing OITNB with my friends over drinks last night, it all came together in my dream. _

_I've taken 4.04 and scrapped the happy ending, reworked a few kinks to make it fit added some OITNB characters __and BOOM__._

_Is this a crossover….maybe but its totally going to focus on R&I so….yeah….I may have to reclassify it later if I'm told to do so._

_A few notes:_

_I am totally going to believe that being an Isles and Chief ME gives Maura some legal clout and special privileges._

_I also am going to say that as a cop…Jane also gets privileges._

_Being the daughter of Paddy Doyle also gives Maura a few rights on the illegal side of things in prison. (This is before "Dance with the Devil 4.05")_

_In this story…the FCI Litchfield, prison is actually South Middlesex Correctional Center in Framingham MA, the only minimum women's one I found online. Its 22 miles from Boston if you're interested…lol._

_I know nothing about prison except what I see on TV. If something's wrong….oops. R&I gets rid of legal realities all the time…._

_Happy reading!_

_-Raven_

* * *

**Rizzles is the New Black**

**Chapter 1**

Tears were pooling in the hazel eyes. Hands were shaking, and legs were trembling as she waited for the guard to come get her. She was far more fortunate than most criminals as she had been allowed to go home for a short while. No doubt her mother had pulled a few strings to give Maura a chance to be with her family after the judge had found her guilty of manslaughter via imperfect defense. With no signs of attack, or attempted rape or anything…and only the evidence Pike found on the body, there was no knowledge of why she killed him. He was a con artist of course, but Maura had attack wounds on her body and a man was dead without evidence that he provoked her.

The sentence was light, 40 months, and made involuntary by the fact she was drugged at the time. Anyone who knew her, knew she was not the type of person to kill. Perhaps there was some evidence, something that could be found to free her. Her lawyer was no doubt working overtime on an appeal, pushing past legal boundaries and finding any sort of loophole to get her another hearing.

Last night had been both sad and heartening at the same time. So many people came to wish her a farewell and good luck. Even her parents were there. She had thought they would have been ashamed at having the Isle's name smeared with a conviction, but nothing could have been further from the truth.

_Constance pulled her daughter into her side, an affectionate gesture that was far more than she'd ever received from her mother as a child. _

"_You're an Isles" she said whispering into the woman's ear. "And Isles are never left in such situations."  
_

"_I'm so sorry mother…I don't…I can't explain…"  
_

"_No, no. You misunderstand. We are Isles, and no judge can put us away. Henry will be working this around the clock and from every angle. Your detective agrees that we are not going to close the book on this one." She squeezed her arm tighter around her daughter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head._

"_I don't know what I am going to do."_

"_You are going to sit there for a few weeks till that insane magistrate has the conviction overturned. And then you will be back home, sipping pinot grigio and watching this dog scratch up your hardwood floors."_

Maura smiled at the memory of her mother and father holding her tight before retiring to the guest room for the evening. There had been a definition tension in the air among the Rizzoli's. Jane hadn't said two words to her mother the entire night, but Maura hadn't been able to be angry. It was evidence. And she had done the right thing by turning it into Cavanaugh

"_I'm so sorry my girl. I'm so sorry." Angela's tears were falling along her shoulder as the Rizzoli matron held her. "I didn't think they would throw the book at you. I figure it was self defense. It was…"  
_

"_Its okay Angela. I'm not mad. You did the right thing. If they had found that video later they could have arrested you or Jane for obstruction of justice and that wouldn't have made me happy." Angela nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she was seeing the woman she thought of as a second daughter act as if going to prison was not a big deal._

_Frost patted her on the shoulder on his way out with Korsak, and told her to remember not to drop the soap. She wasn't sure what that even meant, but Korsak slapped him upside the head telling him it was a women's minimum security prison and even so, such jokes weren't funny._

Jane hadn't said much of anything last night. She nodded at appropriate times, gave half smiles that never reached her eyes and chewed on her lips and fingernails throughout the evening. She'd expected Jane to be the most active of them all, telling her what and what not to do. Making sure she knew what she was in for. Telling her it was all going to be ok. But she had done none of that. She didn't even cry. Not even after everyone left or retired for the night. Jane didn't cry.

_Maura sat with her leg shaking on the couch drinking her wine as Jane downed the last of the Blue Moon she'd been drinking. She was courteous for the first time in….well ever and used a coaster before placing the bottle down. Turning horizontal abruptly, she pulled the blonde into her arms and laid her head in Maura's hair, just breathing. Not saying a word._

"_Jane what…."Maura was stopped by the feeling of a shaking head behind her. She could feel Jane's breath on the back of her neck and the woman wasn't speaking, but just holding her._

"_I'm going to be fine," the doctor said, trying to assure the other woman everything was going to be ok, thought she was sure it was supposed to be the other way around. Jane nodded and again said nothing. _

"_Can we go to bed? We have to be up at 6 am if were going to make it to the Framingham by 8." Jane nodded, still silent and pulled them both up off the couch, not letting go of the petite woman. It was an awkward walk to say the least, with the tall brunette holding onto the short blonde as they made their way upstairs. Jane was sharing the bed with her, as her parents were taking the extra room._

_The brunette finally let go to allow them both to prepare for bed. The moment they were under sheets, Jane pulled her close again, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist in an intimate gesture that they'd never been in. Jane normally kept to her side of the bed when they'd slept in the same bed. Touching her in her sleep was likely to cause the woman to wake up in a cold sweat. No this was different. Jane was holding her like she was afraid Maura would disappear._

Now the lanky detective sat beside her, stoic, but had a vice grip on Maura's hand as they waited for the guard. The drive itself had only taken 35 minutes and they'd had time to stop for breakfast and coffee. Jane normally drove like she was in a Nascar final, but this time she drove the speed limit, stopping at every intersection and stop sign and slowing down for every yellow light, as if it could make a difference.

"Jane, you have't said anything to me since I was released." She said hoping to garner a few words. "I'm going to be in prison and I would like...I'd like to hear my best friends voice before I go." Maura could hear her voice cracking as she felt the lump appear in her throat.

"I should have done something," the raspy whisper came suddenly. "I shouldn't have left you there that night. I should have found more evidence, talking to more people….something."

"Jane there was nothing you could have done. Neither of us knew he was a con artist. Neither one of us could have guessed anything."

"I'm a detective Maura, I'm supposed to be able to read people. Instead I left my best friend with some criminal and God knows what he wanted."

"Maura Isles." A voice came from the back wall and caused both women to look up. It was an older female guard with red hair and a casual smirk, as if she were amused by the sight before her. The name "Bell" was on her name tag. Maura nods and then gives Jane a smile before letting go to walk towards the guard.

"Wait!" Jane said and jumped up from her plastic seat and embraced Maura tightly. For the first time since this whole thing started she hears Jane cry.

"I'm so sorry Maur…I'm so sorry," the woman's voice is even more raspy than normal under the tears. Maura can't help but feel her own eyes begin to water as she feels Jane's tears soak into her shirt. The embrace is tight, and although Maura knows she should be concerned about her circulation, she can't care at this moment.

"I….I packed pictures for you in the box and your medical journals and my red sox jersey I know you tell me that you don't like but that you wear when you're alone. I put that big book of doctor stuff in there too. And your ipod is filled with those boring lectures. And I'll remind Constance to add money to your account every week. You should have some there now." It was if everything she'd wanted to say was coming out now. "I love you. And I'm sorry and I swear I'm going to work with Henry."

"Jane its ok."

"Its not. I swear you'll be out in a couple of weeks." Maura heard the guard snort at Jane's comment but ignored it.

"Okay ladies, this is touching and all, but were on a schedule." The guard grabbed Jane's hand and attempted to remove it from Maura, earning the detectives ire.

"Don't touch me!" She said ripping her hand away from the guard and placing it back on Maura's shoulder.

"You wanna get in trouble for assaulting a federal officer?" the guard said.

"I don't know," Jane said opening her jacket to show her badge. "You wanna get in trouble for assaulting a police officer?"

"Jane. Stop." Maura said placing a calming hand on the tall woman's shoulder. "Its fine. I have to go. I'll see you on visiting day?"

"Of course Maura, you'll be on visiting day and every day I can get them to let me in." Jane gave a sad smile watching as the guard turned Maura in towards the door to the back.

"Oh Jane!" Jane turned around, confused to watch as Maura took off her shoes and handed them to her. "I don't trust them with my Louboutins. Keep them safe."

**A/N: R&R please! So what do you think? keep going or not? I don't have much of a direction. Just random crap in store. If you have things and people and ideas you wanna see let me know. I'm taking suggestions**

**I'll introduce from OITNB people next chapter and get a bit more comedic from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maura had been a doctor, so she knew clearly what was involved in physical exams, however the one she'd been given after Jane left was not normal. She'd expected as much, knowing that people hid things in odd places when they came into prisons, but this had been more invasive than the one she'd had during the Hoyt incident 2 years ago. Much more invasive.

All in all, despite the obnoxious behavior of the several of the guards, the nurse who'd looked at her like she was insane when she describe the history of the TB test, the lecherous glances from other inmates, her first few interactions with the prisoners was not bad. The driver, a lady named Morello, was very friendly, and was nice enough to explain quite a bit regarding the ways of prison life, treating it like it was a self-sustaining nation. Quite an accurate description if her research had been correct.

Her counselor was an older man with white hair, his appearance reminding her of Korsak. He was kind to her, explaining to her the in's and out of prison, from everything regarding her being easily pegged as wealthy, to the sexual liaisons between inmates. He went through the PSI list and asked about her visitor list, making sure she knew who everyone was. What he didn't mention was if anybody knew she was the former Chief Medical examiner. She found that many times, people didn't know who she was unless they had committed a horrid crime and she was called to testify. With this being minimum security, she hoped those incarcerated for homicide were few and far between and she was usually only needed for major cases.

She'd remained quiet during her time when the rooms were had and she was told the let everyone else make up her bed. No one had the slightest idea of who she was, despite them calling her "Isles". She wanted to be called "Maura" but they decline saying last names were how it worked.

Maura looked around at cafeteria as she made her way through the line. The tables are color coded it seemed. Odd, considering her friends weren't all the same color. Frost was definitely African American, and Jane was of a darker complexion than she was. Was there a section for lighter colored whites? Were Italians considered white? Was she considered Irish, as her biological father was or French as was the origin of her adoptive parents? How did she know which table was French or Irish.

"Is this organic?" she asked looking at the vegetables dropped on her plate. The plate itself worried her as such material could hold onto bacteria if not cleaned at the proper material.

"Excuse me?" the woman responded.

"Well see I am wondering where these vegetables come from. I haven't eaten non organic vegetables in ages, with the exception of the occasional French fry stolen from my friends plate. Well not stolen stolen, I sometimes eat from her plate…"

"Next!" the woman called out turning from Maura and onto the next inmate.

"Well that wasn't nice." She muttered leaving the food line. She stopped abruptly looking at the tables again. Where to sit?

"Doyle!" Maura looked up to see a red headed woman walking towards her. Red headed wasn't the correct term, as her hair more resembled the red found in sugary drinks than the natural red that was found in the human race. "Doyle's kid?"

"My name is M-M-Maura Isles…." Jane had warned her that if others found out she was Doyle's daughter, they might go after her in revenge. This woman's accent was not Irish, but Russian. Doyle had taken over several territories in South Boston back in the day, some of which could have belonged to the Russian mob.

"You're Doyle's kid then," she said taking Maura by the arm and leading her to a table not too far from where she stood. She shuddered as she was ushered to a group of women, varying in ages, all white who looked up as the red headed woman approach the head of the table.

"This is Doyle. She is one of us."

"Actually my name is Maura Isles, not Doyle."

"She is the daughter of Paddy Doyle, and as such, he has asked that we watch her during her stay," the woman continued ignoring Maura's comment. "I have given him my word that no harm will come to her. I suggest you all help me keep my word." Maura attempted to speak again, but the woman already walked away back to the kitchen.

Sliding into a seat, Maura glanced at the women around her. A dirty blonde with thick makeup on, another slender blonde, who looked far more cared for than the others, a brunette with thick glasses and judging by the length of her forearm and fingers was probably as tall as Jane, a young woman with blonde braids, and a short-haired hefty woman with short hair, but bright blue eyes.

"Isles…my last name is Isles," she cleared up immediately.

"Okay Doyle…Isles," the woman with the thick makeup laughed. "I'm Nichols, this is Chapman, Vause, Trish and Boo." She pointed to each woman down the line who nodded as her name was said.

"Nice to meet you. Is this a French or Irish table?"

"French….?" Chapman asked.

"Well yes. I noticed the tables seemed to populated by members of a particular ethnic group. However there can be differences even within the commonly known major racial groups depending on how the classification is made. For instance if we used a cladistic method, I don't know if I'm sitting at the correct table. My biological father is Irish, however I was raised by French parents, thus my social anthropological classification is different than my biological classification. Thus my question regarding this table; French or Irish. The woman with the red hair is obviously Russian, which is why she sat me with you."

"Hold on there Britannica," Nichols said with a laugh. "I have no fucking idea what you just said. Were white."

"White? That's not an accurate classification. Even Middle Eastern people are considered white, but I don't see any sitting here. Also there are other tables with 'white' persons. How do you determine where each person is placed?"

"What are you a professor?" Nichols asked

"No a doctor."

"What you in here for some Kevorkian like shit? Killing patients and shit." Trish, the girl with the braids asked.

"No, my patients are already dead…"Maura trailed off realizing what she just said. She exhaled and continued poking at what was passing for vegetables in this place.

"Dead patients. Doesn't sound like they trust you too much. What'd you do to get in here?" Trish continued.

"Is that really an appropriate question," Maura asked. "Jane, my friend, told me never to ask anyone that when I was sent here."

"See I'm not the only one who thought that was a rule," Chapman popped up. "I'm Piper Chapman. Your name, Isles…sounds very familiar. Are you related to Constance Isles by any chance?"

"Yes. She is my mother." Maura smiled. "Where do you know her from?" Maura immediately felt a connection to this Chapman woman. Her tone of voice and way of speaking was very different from the others.

"Your mother! We own a few of her pieces and my mother goes to her gallery every time it opens. I've even been to a few of the foundations galas."

"That's amazing. I don't recognize your name though. Chapman."

"We weren't regulars for sure. But I do love her work. I knew she had a daughter, but never thought I'd meet you here of all places."

"You know her Chap?" Vaus spoke up.

"Yes. Her parents run a very nice charity organization and her mother is one hell of an artist."

"So you're a WASP too huh?" Nichols asked with a smirk.

"I'm not Protestant no. I'm actually agnostic and refuse to subscribe to any belief. Though I'm quite sure that not all who are referred to as WASPs are protestant. Today it seems to signify wealth and influence more so than its original connotation involving religion. In that case I could possibly be considered a "WASP" but the term still wouldn't totally suit me." Maura replied missing the insult.

"God girl, You miss everything don't you. How the hell did you end up in here? Talk a judge to death?"

"No. I would prefer not to speak of it."

"Oh come on. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She asked with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

"No thank you. Please stop asking." Maura exhaled sharply before pushing the tray away, nothing having been touched. "Is there other food here? I have a very strict diet I adhere to."

"Just the commissary," Chapman replied. "But you have to wait for your money to come in and it's only open at certain times. Though I'm not sure it will have what you are looking for."

"Perhaps I can have my friend send me a few items I can eat. Upsetting the nutrient balance I've maintained over the years will wreak havoc on my systems soon. "

"Don't insult the food," Chapman warned.

"I have nothing insulting to say. I haven't eaten any of it so I have nothing to compare it to. I've eaten organic for several years and even if I were to try the food, there is a host of variables that I couldn't account for thus I couldn't give an accurate rating." Maura explained calmly.

"Oh," was all Chapman could say.

"So you single Doyle-Isles?" Nichols asked.

"Its just Isles, and yes I am. Though I'm here for 40 months, so that is unlikely to change soon."

"Naw, you're a cutie, you could get a girl in here faster than you could blink, but there are couple you should stay away from. For instance…"

"No thank you," Maura cut in quickly. "Though I personally have no problem with the female form, and do find it aesthetically pleasing, I would prefer to continue my time here alone."

"Ahh so you do like the ladies?" Nichols said.

"While I've never been with a woman physically I don't doubt it could be a pleasant experience. " Maura replied not understanding why the woman was grinning.

"40 months is a long time Doc. A hot little doctor like you was probably getting action on the regular outside these walls….I give you two weeks to crack before you have someone between your legs."

"Oh come on!" Vaus and Chapman broke in together.

"Geeze Nichols that was just harsh. Its her first day." Vause said.

"I'm just getting my bid in early." She said with a laugh. "I'm just playing with ya…you know that right."

"I'm quite alright. I have mostly male colleagues so such talk does not bother me. I am at a lost to understand why people are so uncomfortable discussing sex anyway. It's a natural part of being human. My best friend though, Jane whom I mentioned earlier, she would probably have run out of here before you finished the sentence."

"You're best friend," Boo asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. She couldn't help but notice how Maura lit up at the mention of the woman.

"Yes, she was the one who dropped me off here today. She is uncomfortable with anything regarding sex, or love, or feelings in general. But she is quite a wonderful person. I expect to see her on visitor days."

"You gonna be here 40 months, you think your friendship will last that long?" Boo asked " most of my friends dropped off after the first year."

"Jane would never do that. We've been friends for 5 years and close for 4. We've been through so much together, I believe I could be here 20 years and she'd still be my friend. She promised to come every week no matter what, though I would excuse her for an emergency. "

"Well, I hope so." Boo said. "I really do."

"Well hey, welcome to South Middlesex," Nichol said with a grin. "Hope you like it here."

**A/N: Not much inspiration, still trying to get the characters a bit. I have idea of how visitors day and bed assignments will go tho. R&R****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mirror in the bathroom wasn't clear as Maura struggled to check her roots. There hadn't be time to get them retouched and she was sure her darker color was starting to show.

"Ugh, Pierre what I wouldn't do for you now," she whispered running a hand through her tangled former curls.

"Honey Pierre aint allowed her e, but maybe I can help." Maura glanced around her to see a lovely black woman giving her roots the critical eye.

"You can help?" Maura asked standing up straight. "I'd love that. What can you do? Can you give me a touch up, possible straighten and then curl my ends."

"Girl, anything you want…for a good price. You got your commissary?"

"Yes. I believe so. I mean I was told my check was sent in before my arrival," Maura couldn't help but hope that it arrived. "What will this cost me?"

"Come by the salon later. I'll have you fixed right up."

Maura grinned as the tall woman winked at her before exited the bathroom. She smiled in excitement as she realized she'd get her hair styled for the first time in 5 days. Before she styled it perfectly every morning and sometimes reworked it in the evenings before a dinner or date. She gave a little dance as she turned around and headed to the showers.  
The line was wrapped around the corner with women. At this rate she wouldn't get to shower for hours, nevermind the fact the showers were probably disgusting, and the flimsy shower shoes she got from the Chapman wouldn't cover much.

"You want to shower," Maura heard the Russian accent from behind her. She nodded and then covered her ears at the loud voice. "Doyle needs to shower. Back up!"

Maura shook her head in protest, but everyone backed up, letting her move to the front of the line.

"That's not really fair," she whispered to Red. "I can wait in line like everyone else"

"It's fair. You don't want to be left in here alone at the end of the line. I told Paddy I'd take care of you and I will."

"I don't need his protection!"

"Well I do. It's not really you I'm protecting. I was told that you were to be kept safe," the Russian woman said. "So I have to watch you. Go shower."

Maura gave a wry smile as she walked infront of the long line of women who were waiting by the showers. A few gave her an angry glare, but it quickly evaporated as Red walked up closer to her.

* * *

Exiting the deliciously warm water was hard. It had relaxed her muscles and using the little bottle of body wash that Jane had packed for her left her smelling like herself. It was far better than what the prison provided. She inhaled the vanilla scented lotion, liberally applying it over her arms and legs. After spending several days trying to change clothes in the small room crowded with bunk beds, it was refreshing to be able to shower at her leisure and change clothes in private. One of the guards had a habit of standing by the doors watching.  
Not that Maura was ashamed of her body, but the way he looked was….well as Jane would say 'creepy'.

"Oh my God."

Maura's head jerked up at the voice. She had spent so long in the shower that the bathroom seemed to have cleared out mostly, with the exception of one of Red's women standing on the side waiting for her.

"Right…there…" the voice said again and Maura turned to her personal "guard" with an expression of confusion.  
"Did you hear that?" She asked. The woman shrugged. Maura frowned and looked around the room. There was no one, but she was sure she'd heard a woman's voice.  
"P-P—P-Please…" this time the voice came out as a sigh and the blonde's eyebrows jumped to her hair line as she caught the reflection of a stall in the mirror.

It was Chapman, and there was no denying the look of pleasure on her face. Or the sound of her voice. The other person, she couldn't be sure as the face was obscured between Chapman's legged, seemed to be Vause, judging by the long extremities and dark hair.

But Chapman was engaged….wasn't she?

"I'm com-c-c-coming…"

Maura's eyes widened for a moment before turning on her heels and running toward the door. She would finish her post-ablution activities in her bunk.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Jane!" Maura cried to the detective across from her. "I mean, she calls me Doyle, though I have told her over and over that I am an Isles and I don't need her protection."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing Maura. I mean at least you know you're safe."

"Safe? How can I be safe Jane, everyone knows who I am. Well, knows who my father is. What if they have something against him?"

"Knowing you're a Doyle is better than them knowing you're an ME," Jane whispered. "I'm not a fan of Doyle either, but frankly inside theses walls, his name has power. I can't protect you in here Maura and if he can, then…" Jane sat back in her chair rapping her fingers on the plastic table.

"You look good Jane," Maura said changing the subject. The Italian looked as she usually did: Ill fitting black suit, colored shirt over a white tank. But it was Jane, and she hadn't seen her in days. To go from seeing someone everyday to only once a week was painful. Sure they talked on the phone daily, but it wasn't the same. They couldn't be open as the phone conversations were being listened to and Jane wanted to be careful.

"Why thank you lady…" Jane said with a grin. "You don't look half-bad yourself. Prison life isn't too hard on you I see." She reached out and took the blonde hand in hers. "But seriously, how are you in here."

"Its not too bad I guess now that I have a bed. I share a bunk with this young girl who I think is in here for drugs or something. She's barely 19 but sweet. The bunks are a lot better than where I was when I first arrived." Maura lowered her voice and leaned in "The guards try to watch you change your clothes." She said with an appalled look on her face.

"They can't do that!" Jane jumped up from her seat and looked around "Who is it, where is he?" Maura grabbed the detectives hand and pulled her back down to her seat, releasing her when the guard motioned for "no-touching".

"Jane calm down. I am a prisoner. They can do whatever they want."  
"No they can't! Just because you're in here doesn't mean you aren't a person," She moved to stand up again, only to be pulled back down by the blonde.

"Jane…just focus on getting me out of her, not petitions for prisoners' rights." Jane grumbled but looked around a bit.

"Was it him?"  
"Jane…."

"Or what about him. The one with the freaky mustache."

"Jane stop asking. I'm not telling you. Now come on you're wasiting our time together." The detective sighed at the forelorn look on her friends face.  
"I'm sorry Maura. I just get upset at the thought of anyone mistreating you, or invading your privacy. I've heard horror stories aobut how some guards treat female prisioners and the thought of anyone…." Maura reached over and took Jane's hand, ignoring the look of the guard.

"I'm fine Jane. No one is doing anything to me. Although….I am a little shocked by the inmates sexual activities."  
"Wha-" Jane trailed off.

"Well two of them were engaging in cunnilingus in the bathroom…"

"Oh Maura I don't want to hear that…"  
"..and I could have swore that one of them had a fiancée outside of here…"

"Maura please stop."

"I mean how can you do that in the bathroom where anyone could walk in, but I'm guessing privacy isn't much here…."

"Maura please…"

"…and she was quite loud. Anyone could have walked in."

"MAURA!" The blond stopped her tirade at the yell, noticing the pained look on Jane's face.

"Please…please don't discuss other people's sex lives. With me , or anyone else in here."

"Sorry there isn't much to discuss. Its boring."

"well let me tell you about outside of here," Jane smiled and went into a story about Jo and Bass, and how the small dog seems to have taken a liking to the turtle (tortoise) much to Bass' displeasure. He was eating his organic leaves and the occasional strawberry for dessert (not too much though) and Jane made sure to change his water regularly. TJ was crawling a little now, much to Tommy's dismay as he had to re-baby proof everything. He was now baby proofing Maura's guest house.

They were hot on the trail of the con artist's real killer, and Susie was doing a through check over Dr. Pike's autopsy. They had a small break when noticing the contusions on the victim's neck didn't match any known pattern, specifically Maura's forearm. The judge wasn't' willing to overturn a conviction on such a small amount, and they were going through the process identifying the pattern,

"Maura everyone is working on this double time. Henry will be here early on Monday to see you and discuss any options the judge gave him for an appeal."

"I know Jane," Maura said quietly.

"Hey don't look like that," she ran her hands up Maura's forearm and back down. Light strokes. "You got the best homicide team in the state looking this over. We'll find out what happened."

"What if there is nothing to find and I did kill him?"  
"Maura I've known you for almost 5 years. You aren't capable of killing anyone. Its just not you, no matter what your state of mind is."

"Times up!" the guard yelled.

Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace despite the rules and held her.

"No long touches ma'am" Jane ignored the guard and tightened her grip. Maura could feel the tears beginning on her own eyes ands he inhaled the scent she'd missed for the past 5 days. It was lavender and coffee with a hint of something that could only be defined at the detective herself. Maura gripped the back of jane's jacket, holding onto the looser material from the too big suit.

"I miss you," she whispered into the dark curls falling over her head.

"Me too Maur." Jane was drawing light circles along the ME's back. Hopefully comforting her. "If you want, I can come back with Henry on Monday," she whispered

"Jane you can't do that, its conflict of interest…."

"No. you are my interest Maura. I can say its to re-interview you and see if you remember anything."

"Times up ladies," another guard came by and pulled Maura by her shoulder. Jane looked ready to fight, but a shake of the head from Maura made her stand down.

"I'll see you Monday Maur. Call me when you can."

* * *

"So Maura had a tall, sexy, caramel visitor today." Nichols said while chewing what was supposed to be Salisbury steak.

"You weren't even in the visitors room, how could you know who I was seeing?"

"I have my sources," she said with a grin. "Now spill. Who was that? I thought you were single."

"I am single," she said with a huff. " That was my friend Jane. She was here to visit."

"Jane?" this time it was Chapman who chimed it. "That was who you were on the phone with yesterday. I heard you."

"And the day before," Trish piped in. "You sure do talk about her a lot…I should know. I'm your bunkmate."

"Oh so the infamous best friend we've heard so much about has a face" Nichols teased. "Talking to her everyday, about her, visiting….she's just a friend?"

"Yes," Maura said eating her salad. It was the only thing that didn't offend her, even if it wasn't organic.

"I'm telling you this. I don't talk to my best friend everyday," Chapman said. "And Larry doesn't promise to visit me every week and he is my fiancée."

"Every week?" Vause asked.

"Yeah. I heard Maura over there telling her friend," she said with finger quotes, "That she didn't have to visit every week. From what I heard, her friend is still coming."

"She is my closest friend," Maura defended. "She is watching my house and tortoise and taking care of my finances while I'm in here. And she cares. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Of course not my little blond friend….of course," Nichols said with a grin.

"And friends hug and caress each other the way you two did all the time," Chapman giggled. "I was there. My mother visited today."

"And you have all the right in the world to discuss another person's love life. Right?" Maura asked getting angry.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I was in the bathroom this morning after almost everyone else left," Maura said standing and taking her tray to the garbage. She didn't look back to see the scandalized and guilty look on both Chapman and Vause's faces.

**A/N: Hmmm I'm wondering where I am going with this...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I think I have a plot here. I didn't have one…but I think I've thought of one…yay! Ok so I tried to get some feedback on my twitter as to who should have a prison crush for Maura. No one answered. So…..I chose.  
Don't worry this story is all Rizzles….but whats Rizzles without a little drama**

**Also I created a trailer for this fanfic. **

**Rizzoli and Isles AU Fanfiction Trailer – My youtube name is DrkRaven0905**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shampoo and Prison Wives

The hot water relaxed her tense muscles as she bent her head to let it slide down her back and shoulders. It was just after 5 am and she had wanted some alone time without Red hounding her of her whereabouts. That woman took protection to a whole new level. So far no one had an issue with her. She was just another white woman in prison, who happened to be the daughter of Paddy Doyle. Wasn't that enough to protect her?  
Maura turned around letting the water go over her face and then back across her hair to smooth it out. It had been a torturous few days. Jane had come Monday with Henry as she promised. Truthfully, it had been more of a catch up visit than a legal one. They spent all of 20 minutes discussing her appeal and the on going investigation that the team was performing, and the rest of the hour was spent with her and Jane catching up, with Henry possibly feeling like a third wheel. Third wheel? Well that would mean she and Jane were more than friends, which wasn't the case. Was it?

_Jane ran her hands through Maura's perfectly styled hair. It was nearly as good as it was when she came from the salon_

_ "Just how did you pull this off in prison Maur. They let you out for hair visits?"  
"No, but apparently there is some sort of bartering system in here. One of the inmates has access to styling equipment and she was kind enough to give me a "do" as she called it. Not as good as Pierre, but not bad at all." She shrugged her shoulders letting the fresh curls bounce up and down on her shoulders. A week without a decent curling iron had left her in a fit. Now she was feeling a semblance of her old self. All she needed as some decent foundation and sexy shoes and she'd be perfect._

_ "It's gorgeous," Jane said running her hands through her scalp again. It wasn't like Jane to be this tactile. Normally a touch on the hand or shoulder and a hug was as much as she got, but for some reason Jane was twirling Maura's hair as much as she did her own. Was this making up for lost time?_

_ The first few days in prison Maura hadn't noticed how alone she was. Getting used to the food, the rooms, and the association, she hadn't time to be lonely. Now that she was adjusted to the new schedule it was hard not to be lonely. Normally she would talk to Jane or text her or spend her evenings with the lankly detective. Now that wasn't an option. She had to be content with daily phone calls and weekly visits. Well twice a week if Jane could keep up the pretense of coming to visit with Henry on a professional basis.  
Who cared why she was visiting, the fact that she was here is enough. Maura leaned into each caress as Jane pulled the small blonde close and more into her arms. Neither cared that Henry was there looking at the two of them strangely. Maura was more than content to enjoy the calming sensation that took over her as Jane stroked her hair and back. She didn't want to think about what it meant that being close to the Italian woman released serotonin into her body along with large doses of dopamine and other hormones._

Maura smiled absentmindedly into the water as she let the previous day's events flow through her mind. Each day alone was getting harder and harder but she held onto memories like yesterdays to keep her strong. Jane would find a way to get her out of this. She always did.

The water releasing the shampoo from her hair muffled the sound of the door opening and footsteps approaching her shower stall. Suddenly the curtain swung open.

"What the-" Maura didn't have time to react as a fist slammed into the face, causing her to fall back against the tile, the back of her head barely missing the metal handle of the shower.

"Doctor huh?" the angry voice said. Maura didn't recognize the face as her vision was still blurred, but Hispanic accent was clear.

"Wha-" she didn't respond, attempting to sit up. Hands roughly pulled her up by her shoulders and pulled her out of the shower and threw her onto the cold tile on the bathroom floor. Maura shuddered at the thought of the amount of bacteria and fungi that were probably thriving on the floor. The sudden shadow looming over her helped remind her what was the more pressing matter.

"A doctor," the voice said with a chuckle.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Maura said, scrambling away from the three women who were approaching her. It was easy to tell which one was in charge, and Maura vaguely recognized the face. She didn't know the woman directly, but her daughter was a nice woman.

"Diaz…," Maura said backing up and noticing the two smaller women seeming to get a glare of compassion in their eyes as the blonde scrambled back along the floor.

"Yes. You know me."

"No I don't know you. I've met your daughter, but I don't know you. I've never even met you. Whatever it is you think I did…"

"Rafael Cantos, that ring a bell?

"No I have no idea who that is?"

"Really? Because you and your cop girlfriend testified at his trial," Diaz said. Her smile grew as she saw the blonde's eyes widen. "Yeah, that was my Cesar's cousin. He went down for 25 for that."

"I-….I"

"You thought we wouldn't recognize you. I thought you looked familiar, but I saw you with that cop woman and that was when I knew. You that lady who does autopsies right?" Maura didn't say anything but crawled back some more, feeling her back come up against a wall.

"I…look, it was my job. I…." Maura trailed off and struggled as the smaller girls pulled her up by her underarms, bringing her face level with the angry woman.  
"And I'm just doing my job. No hard feelings." Maura let out a yelp as the woman slapped her hard across the face, leaving her with the feeling of blood pouring from her lip. She stilled herself in preparation for the next hit, cursing herself for leaving her bunk without the protection that Red and Jane told her she needed.

The next blow came and Maura couldn't help the tears that feel from her eyes, having never hit like that before. She could tell which blood vessels were breaking beneath the skin on her face, grateful that so far her nose hadn't be damaged, but if she made it through, she'd be sporting a severe black eye…well eyes…

"What the fuck!" the voice said and suddenly Maura felt the hands holding her up let go and she slid the floor. She could hear the scuffles around her and wondering who was up this time of morning. She could have swore she also heard a dog….

* * *

"Hey come on, wake up." a soothing voice said in her ear. Maura could feel herself wrapped in warmth, the fabric was scratchy, no doubt it was one of the prison issue towels.

"You go to the guards on them?" she recognized Red's accent.

"No. I figure you'd want to handle it," the first voice said again.

"Good. I think we need to send a message."

"No don't" Maura stirred struggling to sit up. "Please I don't want any trouble." She slowly opened her eyes and looked around seeing she was still on the bathroom floor, but she was covered up with a towel. She hadn't even realized she'd been naked when the altercation started. She pulled the towel up higher covering herself.

"Aww come on, I save your butt and I don't even get a look," Boo said. Maura noticed the teasing grin on the other woman's face and realized she was joking.

"You're lucky Boo was walking Lil Boo when this occurred. What were you doing in the showers alone?" Red yelled.

"I wanted a moment to myself," Maura cried. "I just wanted a minute to myself. To take a shower and relax in privacy…"

"You don't get privacy here. You are a medical examiner. You are Paddy Doyle's daughter. Privacy will get you killed."

"Red, go easy on her she didn't know…"

"This is not your business," the Russian snapped at the blue-eyed inmate. "Thank you for what you did, but this is between me and Doyle."

"Isles," Maura whispered in her tears. "My name is Maura Isles." Salty tears flowed freely down her face as she realized how close she came to being severely injured. Her bruised face and body were nothing in compared to what could have happened.

"Your name could have been patient number 2045." Red replied.

" I know," she said. "I promise I won't go off alone again."

"You're right you won't. As of this moment I'm going to have you moved to another bunk and one of my girls will be with you at all times, not just at showers, but every minute…."

"No that's not…"Maura tried to interrupt.

"Yes it is. I will not have myself end up in a body bag because you want some privacy." Maura could feel eyes on her and saw Carrie, or Boo as she liked to be called, looking at her with pity.

"What about Lil Boo?" Boo said.

"What," both women said simultaneously.

"Lil Boo. She can sleep next to her and watch her when she is alone. And I can stay with her." Maura stared at the inmate as if she had two heads.

"That dog…"

"Is trained to take care of people," Boo interrupted. "I am sure with a little time she will get adjusted to Doyle. Sorry I mean Isles. Its private enough because she isn't a human, but she can protect her. Bark if someone comes near. I can train her today…" Boo trailed off.

"You'd do that for me?" Maura asked.  
"No problem sweetie," the woman said with a grin.  
"And what would you want for this," Red as skeptically. "I know how you are."

"Well some of that good ole' strawberry yogurt might make it easier for me to spend the extra time."

"That is all."

"That's it." Red eyed the heft woman cautiously, and she noticed the hopeful look in the medical examiners eyes.

"Fine we'll give it a try, but if I feel for one moment it isn't working, youre moving into my bunk Doyle."

"Okay," Maura said, trying to hold the towel around her while standing up with Boo's help.

"Fine. Get dressed. I have to go start breakfast," she said. "Boo, stay with her until the moment she steps in the cafeteria. I don't want her alone for one minute."

* * *

Maura felt strange as she walked into the cafeteria with Boo standing close to her. It was similar to the protective stance she was only used to from Jane. It felt….wrong. The woman has been nice when she was getting dressed. She turn her head at the right times, and kept the conversation light. Well mostly light.

"Do you really think Red will send Paddy's men after Diaz's family? I don't want her children to end up in CPS over me."

"No, but I think she needed to scare her into realizing who she was messing with," Boo said as they entered the food line. "Letting it go sends the message that you are an open mark. That is the last thing you want in prison." Maura thought carefully as they put the prison's overcooked version of eggs on her plate. There was also some form of bacon and under toasted toast. Luckily the fruit seemed okay.

They made their way to the table, and Boo took a seat next to her.

"You want this?" Maura said pointing to the 'meat'. Without answering Boo took the two pieces.

"What happened to your face?" Piper said as soon as she looked at the doctor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a misunderstanding." She exhaled harshly not looking forward to being questioned all day.

"A misunderstanding with Mama Diaz's fist," Nichols said. "What? I heard something, from someone." As soon as the words were let out, Alex and Trish stood up to look around the room, obviously searching for the assailant. "Might as well sit down Stretch, you won't find her here. She's in the infirmary recovering from a fall down the stairs."

"A fall down the stairs?" Maura said in distress. "Why…"

"Don't worry killer doc, nothing serious." Nichols said it so calmly as if she was talking about the weather.

"Who did it" Maura asked with tears in her eyes. "Who attacked her?"

"I don't know. Wasn't any of us. Wasn't one of Red's girls. But frankly I would have been glad to do it after I heard what happened. We take care of our own." Nichols said. "It wasn't fair. Three on one. That's a coward."

Maura could feel herself getting worked up. She threw down the fork she was using and jumped up. Boo, seeing the petite woman leave got up to follow her. Luckily the female guard was at the door instead of disturbing man who liked to watch her dress. Maura was out the door and down the hall to the chapel, the only place she could be alone.

Boo could hear the soft cries from the moment she entered the room. Maura was sitting on the steps, head cradled in her hands. Her whole body was shaking.

"Why you so upset over Diaz? She is the one who attacked you." Boo said softly. "If anything you should be happy to have her off your back."

"Its not just her. Its everything. I don't understand the violence, the rules, now I'm being forced to be watched every moment in every place. I'm scared to take a shower now. I can't deal with it…" she trailed off, her hands shaking.

"Look you've only been here two weeks. Its going to take some getting used to…"

"I don't want to get used it!" Maura shrieked. "I want my life back. I want…I want to go to work everyday and see my friends. I want to have drinks at the Dirty Robber with them. I want to feed my tortoise. I want to have dinner with Jane and force her to eat salad. I want…"she trailed off into tears.

Boo put an arm around the shaking woman, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"I know," she said stroking the hair. Maura again thought back to how Jane was stroking her hair the same way yesterday. She missed her touch.

"I miss her," Maura whispered. "I'm used to her being there; protecting me. I'm scared."

"Jane?" Boo half asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She was…she is my best friend. When she is around, I know that I'm going to be okay. But she isn't in here."

"If you want…I can look after you. Protect you." Maura's head shot up, eyes widen.

"No that's okay," she scooted over a little on the stairs, putting a healthy distance between Boo and herself. Jane had had this conversation about what it meant to have protection inside of prison. The trade off wasn't to her liking.

"Not like that!" Boo said. She looked half-offended, but that goofy grin was still on her face. "I know you like your friend.."

"No I do—"

"Yes you do. I'm not stupid," Boo said. "You can lie to yourself, but I can tell. Being that you have someone you like, I'm not coming on to you like that."

"Then what do you mean protection?" Maura asked, scooting back over a little. "I thought sex was required for someone to…"

"Generally yeah, but I lost my girl recently and I'm not about to put someone else through that," Boo said thinking of Mercy. "But no one messes with me. They know me. And know I'd cut a bitch in a moment."

Maura raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Okay."

"So you can be the honorary new Ms. Boo," Boo said with a grin wrapping an arm back around Maura. "No one has to know that you aren't getting the special perks that come with being my wife….unless you want to." She said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Why would you do this for me?" Maura asked ignoring the innuendo.

"Because you're a nice girl Doc. You don't judge nobody and you you're even feeling sorry for some bitch that beat you." Carrie stood up. "And with your personality…I don't think Red could keep you safe for another week."

"Hey!" Maura objected standing up to face Boo. "I'm not that bad."

"You nearly cried over the fact there was no organic vegetables in the salad."

"Well I'm used to a certain standard of food."

"Like I said, another week." She pulled Maura along by her arm. "So tell me about this...tortoise?"

"Yes tortoise. His name is Bass."

"Bass? Like a fish?"

"No Bass as in William Bass, an anthropologist who created the first body farm, a facility for study of the decomposition of human remains."

"Nevermind. Next," Boo said as they walked out of the chapel.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? How do you like Boo? How do you think Jane is going to take Maura having a Prison Wife?**

**Also...my wife has been lagging in reading and editing my chapters. Thus the long wait and the lack of editing. I need a beta. Any takers?**


End file.
